Midnight Visitor
by AquaGuardian
Summary: Hinata wants to give Naruto his first kiss, but she is unable to summon the courage she needs. But with Sakura's help, can she tell Naruto how she truly feels about him, and the rumors of her liking him are true?


_**Here's a quick NaruHina for you NaruHina fans!**_

__Hinata sighed. It was a beautiful day in Konoha. The sun was shining, the wind was blowing gently, and the birds, for the first time in so long, were singing. Yes, it was one of the most enjoyable days of the week so far.

But for Hinata, it wasn't.

Hinata had been trying to find a way to sneak a kiss to Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto, however, was either out on missions, or he was too busy with training. There had been one thing that she hadn't tried, but she knew that if it all went up in flames, Naruto would never want to speak to her again, let alone see her.

"Hey, Hinata. What's wrong?" Hinata pulled herself back to reality and looked over. Sakura was walking beside her.

"Oh...Sakura...It's nothing..."

"Oh, really? Are you sure it isn't about a certain orange-clad blonde?" Sakura asked, smiling. Hinata blushed.

"B-but...how..."

"Hinata, it's not exactly a big secret that you like Naruto. Naruto's just too busy, or thickheaded, to notice it." Hinata and Sakura sat down on a bench along the street.

"...What should I do...?" Sakura smirked.

"I have just the idea." Hinata blushed as she listened to Sakura's plans, but inside...

She was beggining to like the sounds of it.

Hinata and Sakura knelt down behind the railing on the roof across from Naruto's apartment. Both girls wore animal masks. Sakura wore a rabbit, Hinata wore a fox.

"Are you sure this will work...?"

"Yeah, I'm positive! Look!" Sakura pointed across to the window that looked into Naruto's room. Naruto had just walked in, wet from a shower, wearing only a pair of baggy shorts with a towel draped across his shoulders.

"See? Told you." Hinata blushed furiously. Naruto's body had gotten much leaner, muscular.

"We'll wait until he falls asleep, then you can go over and do your thing." Hinata nodded, and watched in adoration as Naruto slid beneath the covers and closed his eyes, pulling the blankets over his chest.

"Wow, now that I see this for myself, he _does _look kinda cute." Hinata's head spun to face Sakura, her eyes glowing slightly, just barely visible ehind her mask. Sakura held up her hands in defense.

"Ok, ok, just pointing it out..." Hinata turned to look back over at Naruto. He was breathing gently, his chest rising and falling slowly.

"He's fast asleep. Go on, get to it, Hinata!" Hinata rose to her feet, took a step back, and leapt across to the wall beside Naruto's window. She channeled her chakra to her hands and feet, climbed down enough to slowly open his window. There wasn't a single squeak from it, and Hinata stepped onto the sill, lowered herself into his room, and turned to look around.

"Don't move!" A kunai was pointed at her face, Naruto at the other end of it, anger on his face.

"Who are you?!" Hinata raised her hands.

"N-naruto! I-i-it's just m-m-m-me...!" Naruto's features softened at once, he dropped his kunai.

"Hinata? I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" Hinata removed her mask and looked up at Naruto, blushing, tears close to being released.

"What're you doing here? You weren't trying to rob me, were you, Hinata?" Hinata shook her head quickly.

"No no! I...I just needed to talk to you...?" Naruto sat down on his bed and patted the spot next to him.

"What is it?" Hinata sat down.

"W-well..." Naruto tilted his head to the side.

"Is this about that rumor that's been going around?" Hinata looked up from the floor.

"What? Rumor?" Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, there was this rumor going around that you were madly in love with me or something." Hinata's face became a solid color, the color of red apples.

"Yeah, I no, abit weird, isn't it? I knew that you'd never be in love with a blockhead like me." Naruto smirked and picked up a shirt, sliding it over his head and pulling it down over his chest and stomach.

"Um...Naruto-kun? Actually...It _is _true..." Naruto's grin disappeared, a confused look taking its place.

"...You're...you're serious?" Hinata nodded meekly. Naruto feel silent, then ran his hand over his forehead.

"Well, gosh...Um..." Naruto plopped down on his bed.

"Naruto...I'm sorry, I'll just go now." Hinata made to get up, but Naruto grabbed her hand, being gentle.

"Wait, Hinata..." Naruto stood and drew Hinata into a hug, which startled Hinata.

"Hinata...are you telling the truth?" he asked, his voice quiet, serious.

"...Yes..." Naruto's gripped tightened.

"...That's good..." Naruto let Hinata go.

"Uh...Naruto-kun...?" Naruto was crying silently, a slight grin on his face.

"Thanks Hinata...It...You're just the person I want to be with..." Hinata's face burnt, and as she opened her mouth to say something, Naruto closed the distance between them, and kissed Hinata gently on the lips.

Sakura and Ino sat at Ichiraku's ramen shop, talking.

"So did Hinata succeed?" Ino asked, looking up from her ramen.

"I dunno. Naruto got up when Hinata was just going in, so I left." Ino's eyes looked past Sakura, then they widened, a smile forming on her face.

"I think she did." Sakura turned around and stared.

Hinata and Naruto walked hand in hand down the road, a smile on both of their faces. Hinata was laughing at a joke that Naruto had told her.

"Ho...ly...crap." Ino said beneath her breath. Sakura smiled.

"They do make a good couple though, don't they?" Sakura asked. Ino nodded.

"Yeah, they actually do..."

Hinata and Naruto sat down on the grass, Naruto resting his head on Hinata's lap, Hinata stroking his hair.

"So what about Jiraiya-sama's missions? Don't have one coming up?" Naruto shook his head and closed his eyes.

"Nah...I talked to him, and he told me to take a day or two off." Naruto opened one of his eyes and smiled.

"I'm gonna spend it with you..." Hinata smiled and Naruto sat up.

"Wow...Hey, look at that!" Naruto pointed out at the sun, where a flock of birds flew by in a heart-shaped formation.

"That's so pretty..." Hinata said, leaning against Naruto. Naruto looked down at Hinata.

"Hey, Hinata?" Hinata looked up at Naruto.

"Yes?" Naruto leaned in and kissed her gently, then drew her into a hug.

"I love you." Hinata blushed and returned the hug.

"I love you too, Naruto..."

_**Well, like I said, quick. I hope you enjoyed it. My other fics, the ones that are not finished, and really need to be, are on temporary hiatus. I'm trying to catch up on stuff, especially since my computer is starting to run short of space. Well, hope you enjoyed the story, and please, R&R!**_


End file.
